onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fullbody
| jva=Hideo Ishikawa| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Seaman Recruit Fullbody (フルボディ三等兵, Furubodi Santōhei) is a marine serving under Captain Hina along with his friend, Jango. Appearance At the beginning of One Piece he is an average sized marine that wears a purple pinstripe suit. His hair is well combed and he had a scar under his eye. Personality Fullbody was once a successful and arrogant Marine who loved entertaining women and considered himself to be a lady's man. However, after a series of unlucky events after meeting Sanji and the Straw Hats, he has somewhat changed. Relationships He has befriended Jango the hypnotist, the former first mate of the Black Cat pirates, after the two took part in a dancing contest. Since he admired Jango's dancing skills, he defended him in court after he was captured, at the cost of his own rank. Later, the two of them become followers and admirers of Hina, who, while appearing to find the two more of a bother than anything, allows them to follow her everywhere she goes. Fullbody and Jango often mimic each others movement, dancing or acting in sync with each other and at times acting silly together. Abilities and Powers So far Fullbody has yet to display any particular abilities, but is an adept fighter. He also knows how to dance very well. Weapons Fullbody uses his knuckle dusters as weapons. History Present Story He was once a Lieutenant (大尉 Tai'i) with the nickname "Ironfist Fullbody" (鉄拳のフルボディ Tekken no Furubodi), and a suave ladies' man. Sanji ruins his date with a woman named Moodie by humiliating the arrogant man, and gives him a surprise kick in the face when he ruins Sanji's soup by putting a fly named Batchee in the soup. Fullbody, his ego in tatters, flees the oceangoing restaurant Baratie once the pirate Gin breaks out of his cell on Fullbody's ship. The next time Fullbody is seen, he is competing in a dance contest on Mirrorball Island. After coming in second place behind Jango (who was in disguise so as not to be caught by the authorities), the two become fast friends while remaining oblivious to the other's identity. This is not to last long though, as Fullbody's men find Jango's trademark clothes in an alleyway. As a pirate crew invades the island, Jango takes the opportunity to escape while Fullbody attempts to fight them off. He is thwarted when their leader takes a woman hostage, and Fullbody surrenders to keep her safe. Suddenly, Jango bursts back onto the scene to save his friend. Putting aside their allegiances, Jango and Fullbody wipe out the pirates. Fullbody still has his duties, however, and arrests Jango. But, as Jango is tried in court, Fullbody returns the favor and offers an objection dance which gets the whole courtroom caught up in a huge emotional dance-fest. Unable to deny the power of the men's friendship, the court acquits Jango on the condition that Fullbody be demoted to the rank of Seaman Recruit. Afterwards, Jango is about to hypnotize Fullbody into forgetting their friendship ever occurred (so that neither of their careers would be jeopardized in the future), when they both spot the beautiful Captain Hina. Inspired, they both become members of her crew. Fullbody later appears in Arabasta, sporting two iron plates and the nickname "Double Ironfist Fullbody" (両鉄拳のフルボディ Ryōtekken no Furubodi). Like his friend Jango, he is completely enamored of Hina and will do anything to please her. He and Jango attempt to prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from escaping Arabasta, but Mr 2 Bon Kurei tricks them by dressing up as the Straw Hat's so that the Straw Hat's could get away. Later on Hina is seen defeating the last pirate while talking to Smoker with Fullbody and Jango standing by unharmed. Fullbody appears much later in the story, tracking down remaining members of Baroque Works with Jango and Hina on Kyuuka Island. He and Jango assist Hina in capturing Miss Valentine, and attempted to capture Mr. 5, Miss Goldenweek, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (disguised as Mr. 3). However, the three were thwarted, and one of their ships was stolen by Baroque Works. Current Events (Spoilers) When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Fullbody reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Mariejois.One Piece Manga - Chapter 524, Fullbody is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. Major Battles *Vs. Sanji *Vs. Jango (In a Dance Contest) *Vs. Pirates *Vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Vs. Straw Hat Luffy Trivia *Fullbody's name is a reference to the wine quality, as according to Eiichiro Oda in the SBS section. Related Articles *Hina *Jango References Category:Marines Category:Marine Lieutenants Category:East Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Human